Existing tent rack comprises a lateral pole; two ends of the lateral pole are respectively fixedly disposed with a fixing base. Each connecting base are rotatably connected with at least two sub-tent top poles, the end of the sub-tent top pole is rotatably connected with a leg pole, the leg pole is supported on the ground. On one hand, to unfold the tent rack, the sub-tent top pole and the leg pole, the sub-tent top pole and the later pole are needed to rotate relatively; as there are four sub-tent top poles, eight times of rotation are needed. On the contrary, it needs to rotate eight times to fold the tent rack. The folding and unfolding are inconvenient; on the other hand, the lateral pole and the sub-tent top pole are connected by connecting base, the connecting strength and the supporting strength are weak.